


Antharia

by Sixylicious



Series: Halla, Hawk, and Fox [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fate & Destiny, Gen, Ostagar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixylicious/pseuds/Sixylicious
Summary: Deep within the Korcari Wilds, the Witch watches over the one who will one day save her People.





	Antharia

**Author's Note:**

> antharia: the place where all things end, and where all things begin; the Crossroads
> 
> Elvhen credit FenxShiral, like usual.

The Witch of the Wilds gazed down at the girl, faint blue light flickering deep within her eyes. The Dalish elf asleep before her would face many hardships in the months and years ahead. Her destiny had already been chosen for her.

"You will do the People proud, child," the witch murmured. Her eyes glowed blue once more as she traced the sleeping girl's vallaslin, as fresh upon her face as the taint was within her blood. "Take with you my blessing... it will serve you well in the days and years to come."

The other warden stirred, and Flemeth turned her attention to him. His injuries had been minor compared to the girl's, but the Witch of the Wilds was confident Valythari would live. She had a destiny, after all.

"Morrigan! Child, come. Tend to the girl."


End file.
